


That Sounds Safe

by languageismymistress



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Roxy v Charlie in video games while Eggsy tries to sleep, pillows are thrown, the older Knights are off to an adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy v Charlie v somewhat Eggsy, too bad the older Knights come and interrupt, even though they can't tell them why</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sounds Safe

Leaning against Charlie’s chest, Eggsy attempted to beat up the little soldier on the screen, sighing miserably at his failure. Laughing at the extra hands that have decided he needed help, he gave up all together, figuring he would just cheer on Roxy and try and sabotage Charlie instead. Watching the little pause sign come on the screen, he was removed from his place on the floor and dumped on the couch, groaning at the amount of concentration both of the players had in the game. Running his fingers through Charlie’s hair, he laughed at the growl that was coming from Charlie’s chest.

 

“Stop that, I’m trying to beat Rox’s ass,” Charlie shook his head, ridding his hair of Eggsy’s hand.

 

“You and I both know that Eggsy or not, your ass is mine,” Roxy smirked, hitting some button and killing the mini Charlie on screen.

 

“That wasn’t fair, Eggsy distracted me,” Charlie pouted, poking Eggsy in the stomach at his laughter.

 

“Naw, poor little Charlie, not liking it when the girls whoop his ass, both on and off the field,” Roxy mocked his pout, earning a pillow aimed beautifully at her face.

 

“Hey, we’re on the same team here,” She turned to glare at Eggsy. 

 

“Yeah, but no one mocks Charlie that much except me,” He shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the pillow thrown back at him and putting it behind his back. 

 

“So this is what our children do when they aren’t training,” Eggsy turned to stare up at Harry, Merlin and Percival. 

 

“Sure is,” Roxy winked over at them, hitting play and decimating anything in her path. 

 

“What are you guys up to?” Charlie jumped up from the floor, walking around the couch to lean on the back of it.

 

“We’re going after this thing,” Harry stared at the three of them.

 

“That sounds so safe and not at all secretive and suspicious,” Eggsy stood on the couch, sitting down of the back of it, swinging his legs around to face the three guests. 

 

“Exactly, that’s why we came to you three to make sure that the new recruits behave themselves, along with you three,” Merlin stared at him.

 

“We will,” Eggsy shrugged, chucking an arm around Charlies shoulders, balancing himself. 

 

“You too?” Harry tilted his head.

 

“Pinky promise,” Charlie smirked, pouting at the punch on his shoulder from Eggsy.

 

“I’ll make sure they will,” Roxy yelled over her shoulder. 

 

“Thank you Lancelot,” Arthur entered the room.

 

“So wait, all four of you are going?” Charlie tilted his head to the side. 

 

“It seems that way,” Harry nodded.

 

“Is that safe? I mean, leaving us here to defend the barracks?” Eggsy’s eyes widened slightly. 

 

“It will be fine,” Harry shook his head

 

“The barracks or us?” Eggsy flicked his attention between towards Percival and Merlin.

 

“Both, you have Roxy,” Merlin walked over to her sitting on the floor, making her die on screen as he whispered something to her. Shaking his head as Merlin came back around to face him and Charlie, he rested his head against his shoulder, frowning at the kiss on his temple. 

 

“Something we need to know about?” Eggsy starred at Harry, raising his eyebrow. 

 

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine” Harry nodded to him.

 

“With Rox in charge, I doubt that,” He smirked, nearly falling from the couch at the pillow that hit his back.

 

“I’m the most mature out of all of us! Let them go so I can kick Charlie’s ass some more,” Roxy yelled over his shoulder. 

 

“And yet you throw a pillow at me?” He turned to face her, falling down onto the couch. 

 

“Look after them Charlie,” Harry smiled at them.

 

“I’ve got them,” Charlie stared at the three of them, nodding to Merlin.

 

“I can look after myself,” Eggsy mumbled on the couch.

 

“You fell off the back of the couch and on to it while trying to turn around,” Harry tilted his head.

 

“Cause you didn’t teach me manners and shit,” He sat up, smirking over at Harry, wincing at the pillow that was thrown at him, again.

 

“Stop with the pillows,” He aimed to throw it back over at her, pouting at Percival took it out of his hand.

 

“Pillow,” He pouted.

 

“No more throwing at my knight, please,” Percival passed it to Charlie, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Anything happens to her and you will regret it,” Percival smiled sweetly, skipping out the door with Arthur.

 

“Ahhh,” Charlie stared at the skipping pair.

 

“We will be back as soon as we can, no more than a week,” Merlin nodded to them, heading out, followed be Harry. 

 

“Right then, that was weird,” Eggsy shook his head, watching Charlie move back onto the floor, next to Rox and out of his reach, bastard. 

 

Laughing at the raised eyebrow from Roxy, he watched his two idiots fight each other on the screen, cheering on Roxy whenever she killed Charlie. Turning to lay down on the couch, he yawned, noticing the screen become blurry, smiling at the kiss on his forehead and the sound of the tv fading out. He refused to worry about the Knights, they were smart, they could protect themselves, he hoped.


End file.
